This isn't the New York I know
by Tiger and Cards
Summary: YAY! another wonderful fic by Tiger and Cards! (Yet again written over IM) This one is about 19 pages and NOT DONE, what happens when the newsies go forward in time, and no one knows them... Randomness ensues REVIEW PLEASE The muses beg you!
1. Default Chapter

Mush walked by a supposedly empty alleyway. Luckily, there was only trash in the empty alleyway, and got safely home.

As Mush entered the lodging house and paid for the night

The trash has sued the author's because it thought it was to have a more important role. Here is where the authors take a brake to go settle a law dispute Upon the return of the now penny-less authors, the story continued as usual. When we last left, our brave hero was settling into the lodging house for the night.

Well some doubt whether Mush is actually brave or just hides behind Blink...

Author-sama-guru Tiger smacks Cards through the computer. "It's just a saying!"

Cards glares and decides not to grace that with an answer Tiger clears throat and continues writing their moral epic. Mush had made his way into the bunk room, where there was a very rowdy game of poker going on. Cards, of course, was winning.

Mush waited for the game to end as he counted his money trying to decide wether or not to join in the next hand He decided to join, and sat on Spec's chair when he retired to bed with Dutchy.

Cards looked at him "Honey, ya don't got the talent ta play dis game." She baited him chidingly After a quick run to a dictionary and looking up baited and chidingly, Mush decided that his money would in fact be better spent buying a large lunch at Tibby's tom'w.

Cards rolled her eyes at the proof of Mush's idiocy and promised to speak in multi-syllabic words around him to see how confused he got Tiger giggled because Cards thoughts were hovering around her head. She poked at the bubble and it popped, making Cards loose all train of thought.

Cards glared at Tiger. "Why ain't ya up wid Blink?" She asked sarcastically

"He's still angry bout da stupid article," she said and flounced off to find someone new to flirt with.

"Why da ya tink I'se still in Manhattan?" Cards asked, she had been temporarily kicked out of Brooklyn as Spot had in a moment of pissed offness exiled her, this wasn't the first time. Cards dealt the cards out quickly ordering the Poker game to start

Rain began to beat on the windows and roof like pairs of angry fists. There was a bolt of lightning and Tiger and Cards were picking themselves up off a paved street.


	2. Ask The Writer

Cards glared at Tiger as if it was all her fault " I'se had a good hand!"

"So did I, " Tiger said and adjusted her shirt, "I nevah knew Itey was such a great kissah!"

"He ain't."

"Hmm... maybe dat was Snitch den, I always get dem confused," Tiger shrugged.

"Neither of them are That good." Cards said. 

"An' How da hell would you know?" A voice asked. 

"Aww Spot I ain't in Brooklyn." Cards said with out turning around.

Tiger whipped her head around, obviously confused.

"How did he get here?" Cards pointed to the Brooklyn leader. "I tought it only kicked us out..." She walked around and picked up a newspaper. "Holy Shit."

"What's it say?" A different voice asked. This time it was one Tiger recognized.

"Heya Blink. It says dat its 2002" Cards said "Mus be a misprint!"

Tiger stared down at the pavement she was standing on. "What is dis stuff?" She stomped on it with her foot. 

"Never mind dat," Blink said forcefully, "Why are ya' makin out wit Itey?"

"Yeah Cards why were ya making out wid one a dem?" Spot asked. 

"I tink dey still mad at us..."

"Whatevah gave ya dat ideah?" Tiger asked sarcastically. 

"Da fact we ain't getten pressed up against da wall wid dere tongues down our throats...." Cards muttered. A bum came into the alleyway and saw them, he pointed at Tiger's Pants.

"Crazy pants." He laughed. "You all look stupid."

"Dose pants have been on more floors, " Blink muttered when the bum had left. Tiger smacked him across the face. "What's dat papah say dere Spot?"

Spot grabbed it from Cards. "Says sumden about Iraq an' Spies..."

"Iraq? What's dat?"

"Dunno Tigah, go ask da writer." Blink muttered. 

"It says someting about New-cle-ar weapons." Cards said reading over Spot's shoulder.

Tiger looked even more confused than before. "Well, we're not gonna get any where standin in dis 'ere alley," She said and moved into the light of the streetlamp.

Disclaimer: We no own them! We own: Cards and Tiger (Respectively)


	3. That was Scary

"Hey its electric!" Cards pointed at it. "An it don't look normal

"Its really high," Tiger said and leaned back to look up at it. 

"Thank ya captain obvious," Blink muttered.

"Be nice Blink!" Cards said she turned around and saw a huge billboard "What is dat?" She asked Spot cautiously."

"I dunno."

"I'se scared, " Tiger whimpered when another bum made a crude comment about her pants.

"Spot, dis is maken' me a little noivus." Cards agreed.

"Maybe we should find da lodgen house."

The rest of the group nodded and they began to walk down the street. Everything looked a lot different than before.

"Listen, I don tink its here no more." Spot said. "Because it should be righ here" He pointed to a building with a sign hanging over it reading "Whitehouse Hostel."

"What do we do den?" Tiger whispered.

"Well maybe we can get two beds... I already paid for a nigh at Kloppys..."

"I don't got any money," Tiger turned her pockets inside out to prove her point.

"Dat is stupid a ya Tigah." Blink said.

"Hey we gotta stick tageddah!

"Sorry Blink, I didn't tink I would need it! I didn't plan on playin' pokah!" Tiger yelled and stomped away from him.

"Tigah! come back! Ya could get lost!" Blink yelled after her.

"I got five bucks from pokah" Cards said

"Ya didn't seem ta care before! " Tiger called and sprinted into an alleyway.

Cards glared at Blink and followed Tiger. "Tigah, come on, dey was jus mad at us..." She yelled to the alleyway. The alleyway looked deserted until Tiger jumped out from behind a barrel. It would have been very scary, except Tiger lost her balance and fell onto the pavement.

"Tigah, you'se okay?" Cards asked trying not to giggle

"Ow..." Tiger moaned and rubbed her hip.

"Baby, come on lemme help you up." Cards leaned down

"Who ya callin Baby?" Tiger said and shoved Cards playfully, before running back to the boys.

Cards rolled her eyes and ran back, only smack into Spot. "I'se sorry." She whispered. "Did'n mean ta hurt ya...

Spot just scowled. "While you two were flioten wit each uddah in dat alley, we asked about getin a room. But its a hundred dollahs a night!"

"Shit!" Cards muttered. "Hey look dere's an antiques shop! Maybe dey can tell us where dere's a pawnbroker!"

"An what 'ave we got ta pawn?" Blink asked, " I know dat Tigah's willin ta sell herself, Lord knows shes done it enough.."

"Yeah ya two could help us out wid dat." Spot said coolly. "Get paid for what ya already do."

Since Tiger wasn't in the mood to think up comebacks and her hand hurt from the last time she had slapped Blink, she simply rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and tried to think up a way to get money.

"We could sleep on da street." Cards suggested quietly. "Sell papes tamarrow an get money dat way."

"Good idea," Tiger said and nodded, "Maybe we could find a spot in Central Park."

"No way am I sleep'n on da street!" Spot said. "I'se done enough a dat for da rest a me life!

"An' ya 'ave a bettah ideah?" Tiger mumbled sarcastically. 

"No." Spot said. 

"Well den Mistah Big Shot, looks like sleepin on da street is da only choice ya got."

"Shut up Tigah!"

"Hey ya kids got a dollar?" a man asked looking at Tiger and Cards.

"Nah, sorry mistah," Tiger said.

"You guys needing something?" He asked 

"No sir," Blink said to the strange man. What's going on? Tiger mouthed to Blink.

"Okay kids, ya know where to find me if you do." The man slunk off.

Forgetting all previous grudges, Tiger lept into Blink's arms. "Dat was scary," She said into his chest/

"Spot, dis ain't New Yawk... At least not da new Yawk I know." Cards said biting her lip. 

"We should try ta find Central Park," Blink said and led the way, Tiger still latched on to his torso.

"Yeah, hopefully all da benches won' be taken." The four teens made their way through the unknown streets, before arriving at a large open square.

Author's notes: _YAY! I actually uploaded more of this… must go clean up plant…_

Shout -Outs: 

__

-Looks at how blank this section is- _How sad is this? No cookies for any one AND REVIEW YOU NITWITS! -Spotmuse glares-_


	4. Twenty Four Hours

Cards forgot all pretense of the "Brooklyn attitude" and grabbed Spot. "Spot, dat guy ovah dere tried ta sell me a watch..." She whispered, hiding behind him looking up at the huge signs that changed every other second. "And does ain't righ..." She pointed

"Walk fastah," Tiger whispered, "and don' make eye contact."

"God ya two are such babies" Spot said rolling his eyes.

A man walked up to Spot and asked, "Do you have the time?" Spot promptly whimpered a 'no' and tightened his grip on Card's hand.

"Oh yeah I'se da baby." Cards rolled her eyes. they walked across teh street when a car nearly hit them. "Spot Cars ain't normally dat fast is dey?" Cards whimpered

Spot shook his head. They kept walking before Tiger picked something up off the street. "What's dis?" She asked.

"Tigha, I wouln' touch nuten!" Blink muttered knocking it out of her hand.

"I'se just curious," She muttered.

"Ya migh get sick."

"I tink we'se lost..." Cards muttered

"An' I tought Harlem was bad," Tiger said as she surveyed the cold, dirty streets.

"Dis seems ta still be Manhattan." Spot said. "Me an Cards ain't from here so you two should know dis place."

"Dis ain't da Manhattan I know, " Blink said. Finally, they arrived at what looked like Central Park.

"Well at least Central Parks da same, or near enough..." Spot said seeing a bunch of people already on benches... "Dat goil's not wear'n much..." he muttered pointing to a girl wearing skin tight cloths. 

"Spot!" Cards yelled trying to bring his attention back

Spot shook his head and turned back to his friends. "Lets go find some benches."

"Yeah," Blink said, watching the people gathered around. 

After a while of searching, they came to the conclusion that every bench was taken. Luckily they found a tree to settle under for the night. Cards snuggled up next to Spot and Blink held Tiger closely. Both couples fell asleep and woke up early the next morning as a cop was whistling past them 

"You kids okay?" He asked. "You aren't supposed to sleep out here!" 

Tiger jumped at the unfamiliar voice. "But we'se had no where else ta sleep, " Blink explained.

"Why not stay at home!" The cop asked 

"What home?" Spot asked.

"Then why aren't you in a foster home or an orphanage?"

"Mistah, der ain't a option of us goin' dere..." Cards muttered.

Tiger gasped. She had heard about those horrible places. "Too old." She said hurriedly.

"Are you kids run aways?" He asked suspiciously. 

"No." Spot said, almost too quickly.

"Listen we ain't got no money so we just gunna go to the DC and get some..." Blink said.

"So your dealers?" The cop asked.

"Dealers?" Tiger said, looking confused, "Well, Cards deals a pretty mean game a pokah..."

"Drug dealers..." the man said "Come on, you're coming with me... I gotta have you tested,.." He ordered them "UP!"

They scramble to their feet and followed the man to his police car. as they got in and it tok off Cards grabbed Spot. "Dis is wicked fast." She muttered. Spot only nodded because for once in the Brooklyn leader's life, he was scared shitless.

"Tigah ya okay?"

Tiger didn't budge from where she had planted her face in Blink's shirt. Blink pet her hair quietly while holding onto the strap tightly The car sped along the streets toward the station. As it stopped the police officer let the four terrified kids out.

He led them up the steps and into the station, where he informed another officer why they were here. "More dealers?" The other policeman said in response to what the first had told him. 

"Must be, look at their clothes," he commented.

"I don't deal!" Cards yelled. "I don't really!"

"Ya gots a warrant?" Blink asked remembering something from a headline

"We don't need one," The officer said.

"Why not?" Cards asked

"Because we're not going to search your belongings, on account of you don't have any." He responded.

"But ya gunna search our person ain't ya?" Spot asked, most newsies had a basic idea of the law from court trials they'd read about

"Nope," the policeman said, shaking his head, "We're just going to do a drug test."

"Kay..." Cards said quietly. 

"What's a drug test?" Tiger asked, since she had only been to the doctor once in her life.

"Whats it involve?" Spot asked, getting back into the mentality of the brooklyn leader

"You kids have never had a drug test? Not even in school?" The officer recieved blank stares.

"I ain't been in school since me dad died." Blink laughed

"I never went ta school," Tiger whispered sadly.

"Why the heck haven't you, its the law you have to!"

Tiger just stared. What was she supposed to tell him? Hi, I'm from 1900 and I need to work to stay alive and can't fit school into my busy schedule?

Cards pressed the question again "What do ya gotta do ta have a drug test?"

"Just relieve yourself into this here cup," Mr. Policeman said. The four kids looked at him blankly

"Scuse me?" Blink said.

"Dat's preety stupid Mistah." Cards said laughing. All the others agreed with her and the officer sighed.

"If you don't then I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Your goin' ta arrest me if I don't piss in a cup?" Tiger asked flatly.

"Yes."

"Ya' can't do dat," Blink said.

"Guys, lets just piss in the cup and get outta here." cards muttered

"Fine," They said in unison.

"Dere bathrooms or we gotta do it here" Spot asked. The cop pointed towards the bathrooms

Tiger smacked her forehead and hoped that she didn't have too much beer last night.

Cards was in and out of the bathrooms quickly, after playing with the light switch which she found vastly entertaining Tiger would have been out quickly, except that she also got caught up in the entertainment of the light switch and soap dispenser. Spot had Spent ten minutes flushing the toilets and running his hands under the automatic faucets Blink was still playing with the automatic hand-dryers when Spot dragged him out into the lobby. they all handed the cups to the man and processed to leave

"Oh no you don't," The officer said, "You staying until the results are in."

"How long is that?" Blink asked somewhat wanting ot go back and play with the dryers again

"24 hours."

"Ohh.." Blink didn't think he could keep himself that entertained...

"So you're sayen' dat we can't leave until our piss comes back and tells ya wedda or not we is dealers?"

"Basically," the officer said.

"Dat's stupid." Spot announced. "Why can't we just go an' come back?"

The men looked at Spot like he was crazy, which he is. "Because you guys won't come back," One of them stated simply.

"Point taken." Cards said.

"Any way what are your names." A cop asked taking down information

"Tigah," Tiger said. 

"Kid Blink." 

"Spot Conlon." 

"Cards."

"Your real names." The cop said glaring especially at Tiger. "Are you lot whores?"

"Not really." Cards muttered. 

"Do I 'ave ta answer dat?" Tiger said and smirked. Blink didn't look pleased.

"Tigah ain't ya just made up wid him?" Cards whispered. 

"Maybe they should get tested." One of the cops said. "I mena they don't look like hookers but they might be."

"Just tell me you're REAL name"

Tiger scratched her head. "I don' tink I even remembah any mores.." she said.

"Listen girl, I will put you in a home fast as can be I don't have time to waste on you! Tell your name Right now!"

"But I'se don' remembah!" Tiger whimpered and hid behind Kid Blink.

"Jus make sumten' up." Blink said to her quietly. 

"Why don' dey havta tell ya dere names?" Tiger asked quickly, and pointed to Cards and Spot.

"Katherine Kerr." Cards said quietly as the man turned on them. 

"Michael Conlon." Spot said hurriedly after Cards

"Jacob Capinsky," Blink muttered. 

Tiger breathed a sigh of relief, she needed that small amount of time to remember what she used to be called. "Lorelei Devlin," she whispered.

Author's Notes: 

__

Blerg, I just woke up (Its three thirty here) But I went to bed at seven am GO ME!!! Please REVIEW!!

Please Review. Please. Please. PLEASE

Shout outs:

SeXyDaDdYmAgNeT69: 

Thanks for the Review! ::Showers with Christmas Cookies::

__

YAY First review!! -Spotmuse gives her a ton of cookies-


End file.
